


Ce Soir

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Ce soir je sors sous les étoiles





	

Ce soir je sors sous les étoiles  
Sous le voile de la nuit bleue  
J’emporte avec moi mille ballons  
Bien ronds, auxquels j’ai attaché mes peurs  
Tout à l’heure, je vais les lâcher  
Et les voir s’envoler à tout jamais  
Enfin, le feu d’artifices qui dort en moi  
Avec émoi, explosera de toutes parts  
Tu le vois, le ciel qui s’illumine ?  
De mes ruines renaît l’espoir  
Ce soir je sors sous la toile  
Cette nuit je dors à la belle étoile


End file.
